1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for displaying code used for code information such as merchandise management in POS (point of sales) system, the classification of baggage and prepaid card.
2. Prior Art
In conventional, so-called bar code is used in many cases for the merchandise management described above. In the bar code, 13 kinds of numeric codes are displayed by 4 kinds of lines and blank space, and the numeric codes display the name of country produced, the name of maker, the item of goods. However, the information which can displayed by the bar code is little and printing of the bar code requires high printing accuracy. Moreover, it is impossible to print the bar code in a small space. Consequently, so-called Karura code has been suggested in which a square is divided into four equal parts along the cross lines, and the four divided squares are painted in 16 manners to thereby display the numeric codes from 0 to 15, and has been partly popularized. The Karura code can increases an amount of information which can be displayed by arranging two or more squares, but the increase in an amount of information has problematic as in the bar code in terms of the increasing the area to be displayed.